epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BreZ MuZik - Monsters!
Yeah, another BreZ MuZik. Go wild, or something, or not, would probably be a bit weird if you went wild. Anyways, next week is the BZRB half-finale (I hope)... so, uhm, next BreZ MuZik should be a colab, probably, most likely. Uhm yeah, what else... uhm... so, ERB is back, how you like that? bpf Check this out in case you haven't yet User_blog:BreZ/Get_Access_to_a_New_Series_with_Access! Lyrics Don’t need to check for monsters sleeping underneath my bed Because I got them all already livin’ in my head Fillin’ my dreams with screams and dread and visions of the dead Telling me to take a gun and fill your brain with pain and lead Alice, I can’t take the madness, goin’ mad as a hatter My brain is scattered, mind has shattered, psyche is in tatters The voices, the voices, screamin’ out, can’t take the noises The voices, the voices, they don’t leave me with any choices Tell me what to do, tell me what to do! TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THERE ARE NO BOOGEYMANS! THE ONLY REAL MONSTERS ARE ME AND YOU! We’re all Hydes trying to hide behind our Jekyll hides Mankind can’t coincide, cause we can’t put our prides aside All people got a need for doing evil deeds Burning down family trees, making legacies bleed We’re all rabid Big Bad Wolfs with our teeth seething Leaving bodies bleeding and barely breathing Cause we know it will cause an oh so slow death We would cut others flesh, just so we don’t have less Don’t need to check for monsters sleeping underneath my bed Because I got them all already livin’ in my head Fillin’ my dreams with screams and dread and visions of the dead Telling me to take a gun and fill your brain with pain and lead Alice, I can’t take the madness, goin’ mad as a hatter My brain is scattered, mind has shattered, psyche is in tatters The voices, the voices, screamin’ out, can’t take the noises The voices, the voices, they don’t leave me with any choices Tell me what to do, tell me what to do! TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THERE ARE NO BOOGEYMANS! THE ONLY REAL MONSTERS ARE ME AND YOU! “The Devil made me do it”, cause you put your angel on mute The only thing we live for is money, cash, evil’s root We ignite hopes of weaker men with our might, out of spite All is wrong, nothing is right, all is dark, nothing is light We hunt for sport and find amusement in violence Do as the voices say, they still won’t give you silence Don’t care whether you’re pious or believe in science None of us are righteous, to this world we’re a virus Don’t need to check for monsters sleeping underneath my bed Because I got them all already livin’ in my head Fillin’ my dreams with screams and dread and visions of the dead Telling me to take a gun and fill your brain with pain and lead Alice, I can’t take the madness, goin’ mad as a hatter My brain is scattered, mind has shattered, psyche is in tatters The voices, the voices, screamin’ out, can’t take the noises The voices, the voices, they don’t leave me with any choices Tell me what to do, tell me what to do! TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THERE ARE NO BOOGEYMANS! THE ONLY REAL MONSTERS ARE ME AND YOU! Only reason we do good is cause we’re scared of punishment Whether from our government or some other worldly judgment We’re personifications of envy, greed, sloth, lust, pride and wrath We’re sinners, murderers, killers, torturers and psychopaths, We’re rippers, burglars, slashers, damaged ravenous savages We find happiness in extravagance and lavishness We suffer from callousness, we’re hazardous to our planet It’s organic to be manic, creating havoc is a habit Don’t need to check for monsters sleeping underneath my bed Because I got them all already livin’ in my head Fillin’ my dreams with screams and dread and visions of the dead Telling me to take a gun and fill your brain with pain and lead Alice, I can’t take the madness, goin’ mad as a hatter My brain is scattered, mind has shattered, psyche is in tatters The voices, the voices, screamin’ out, can’t take the noises The voices, the voices, they don’t leave me with any choices Tell me what to do, tell me what to do! TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THERE ARE NO BOOGEYMANS! THE ONLY REAL MONSTERS ARE ME AND YOU! Deadpoll (bpf) Was this a good BreZ MuZik? Yes No Other BreZ MuZik Category:Blog posts